Conventionally, the cellular phone transfers an e-mail to an in-vehicle apparatus when (a) the cellular phone and the in-vehicle apparatus are connected through a Bluetooth (BT) communication function, (b) the cellular phone is brought into a vehicle compartment, and (c) the cellular phone receives the e-mail from a communication network. Such an operation scheme is disclosed, for example, in a Japanese patent document 1. More practically, the cellular phone transfers, to the in-vehicle apparatus, mail information such as an e-mail reception date and time, a sender of the e-mail, a title of the e-mail, e-mail text (i.e., e-mail contents) and the like.
(Japanese patent document 1) JP-A-2003-256341
By the configuration described in the above patent document 1, the in-vehicle apparatus and the cellular phone are always in synchronization with each other, in terms of received e-mails in the cellular phone, as long as (a) the BT communication channel therebetween is in an established condition and (b) the e-mail is received from the network while the BT communication channel is in the established condition. In other words, the storage contents regarding the e-mail are made to be same in the cellular phone and in the in-vehicle apparatus. As a result, the user can handle the mail information on the in-vehicle apparatus if the e-mail is received from the network by the cellular phone while the BT communication channel is in the established condition. That is, the user can display text of the e-mail, and/or can display the e-mail titles in a list form.
However, according to the patent document 1, the e-mail received by the cellular phone during a non-connection period of the BT communication channel cannot be synchronized with the in-vehicle apparatus, thereby making it impossible for the user to use the in-vehicle apparatus for handling the mail information of the e-mail that is received by the cellular phone while the BT communication channel between the cellular phone and the in-vehicle apparatus is in the non-established condition.